


The Longest Moment

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [310]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Heart, Gen, Poetry, bad breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Am I now the never was?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Longest Moment 
> 
> Prompt: Any, any,
> 
> _Had me feeling like a ghost_  
>  _And it's what I hate the most_  
> 
> Written June 5, 2016

I thought—  
if only for the shortest  
moment,  
a single breath,  
here and then not.

I dreamt  
for a night and no longer. 

(i wish it were longer:  
an eternity in your eyes,  
in your arms,  
in your heart. 

—if only  
only if—)

Oh, my love,  
my love, you were,  
you who loved me.  
(i thought.  
did you?)

I blinked,  
turned my head,  
exhaled the longest breath. 

Am I now  
the one who was

or am I now  
the never was?

Was it only a dream? 

Inhale— 

(am i dreaming still?)


End file.
